Bad Omens
by Thequeenisalive
Summary: It was always meant to be crows that were signs of bad luck but maybe in this case it was a Raven, or one particular Robin.
1. Prologue

NIghtwing knew that Kaldur was going to react like this. He stifled the urge to just walk away as they strode out of the elevator, Kaldur interrupting his thought as he said quickly

"This is no time for you to resign" NIghtwing stopped before turning to face him directly, a small frown on his face

"I'm not resigning. Just taking a leave of absence. Besides if you need help, Barbara is more than ready to step up" He turned briefly to look at the redhead standing by at a control unit, scanning through maps. Kaldur turned to stare at her too, nodding more to himself as he replied

"Agreed but Dick," NIghtwing turned away to look at the floor causing Kaldur to look at him, breaking his own speech as he looked at the grief barely contained on his friends face

"I need a break Kaldur. You, Me, Wally, we founded this team. Without him" He broke away, grief at losing his friend still strained his voice. Kaldur sighed, he too was suffering at the loss of Wally. Someone who had looked out for him over the years and become more family to him than friends.

"I understand" He couldn't face continuing the conversation, it was clear that NIghtwing had made up his mind and nothing he could say was going to change it. He just prayed that the time away would do his friend some good, maybe he could find peace with what had happened.

 ***/*/***

NIghtwing stuck to the shadows as he watched the watchtower be handed over to the team. However his mind was not on what he was observing in front of him but on what had just occurred between himself and Deathstroke. The older man leaning in and hissing in his ear,

"I know about her and them. I'm going for them next" NIghtwing froze for a second at the statement. He instantly knew who and what the older man had meant by that and for a second his mind flashed back to _Her,_ their last interaction and the pain he had felt as he had to walk away. He could almost feel the sneer of the man above him before he began to once again fight back and gain the upper hand.

NIghtwing was pulled back into reality as Kaldur began to give orders to the team about the next mission into the Reach. He smiled as he said quietly to himself

"Business as usual" He turned away and grabbed a small bag of his supplies, though he knew he would need to stop in Bludhaven for the rest. After that, he would have a bit of a drive to get to the west coast, or Jump City to be more specific.


	2. Chapter 1

Of course the best laid plans never worked. No sooner had he begun to pack his belongings from Bludhaven when he got the call from Batman. It seemed that Bruce had his own problems in the form of a small angry boy called Damian. After some form of a messed up mission and Damian declaring that he would rather go solo, Bruce called, demanding that Damian be taken to Jump City. In a way it was in his favour to take Damian to Jump, but the relationship between Damian and himself was strained at best. So maybe it would be better to take a step back and focus on Deathstroke, maybe he could stop any plans before he even got to Jump.

He accepted Bruce's proposal and took the younger boy to Jump, the conversation not exactly flowing between the two but more stilted. He did not expect to see Garfield or Jaime in Jump after he had clearly left them behind at the Watchtower but after privately speaking to each one, he could understand their reasons and he knew that under Kori's guidance, both boys would be ok.

As he drove away from the tower, Dick considered turning around and staying with them but he knew he would do better to gather information rather than to go in with no information at all. After all, with Damian now residing there, it wouldn't end well for anyone if he was to interfere.

 ***/*/***

Dick stayed away for nearly two years before he felt that he had gained exactly what he needed to bring to the group. Though he wasn't completely sure, Deathstroke may have been in possible contact with Brother Blood, who seemed to be gaining more traction in his plans leading Hive as well as his own public image. The meeting with Kori to go through this went well, she could see the importance of stopping whatever was going on and had, a few times, been with him on raids to gather Intel into the Hives plans. As far as their personal relationship was going, Dick and Kori seemed to flow back into the relationship they once had. Where Dick's relationship with Zantana seemed easy with both of them knowing each other for so long, Kori seemed to complete him in a way Zantana couldn't.

Kori and his own relationship was not the only one that had become stronger. Though the two still had a distance to go, Damian had become more tolerant to Dick, often seeking the first Robin for talks. Whilst Dick would like to think that Damian was initiating this of his own will, he knew that Raven was giving Damian a push once needed, Dick wasn't oblivious to the friendship that had begun there and he had even heard the story of how Damian had stood up for the young girl to Batman.

Dick could even see improvements within Garfield and Jamie too. Garfield seemed to have better control over his powers, the boy now looking more human than monkey, whilst Jamie still had a way to go with helping to control the impulses of his scarab, but the guilt from what he had put his original team through had seemed to have died though Dick knew the boy was holding something back from the rest of the team.

One person that Dick didn't expect however came in the form of a girl called Terra. She seemed much more comfortable to be just outside of the group, not really joining in unless it was to do with missions or gathering information. Dick had tried several times to speak with Terra but she always brushed him off or gave him short answers that killed any form of a conversation. Dick didn't take it personally, he was giving her more space than Garfield whose idea of flirting seemed to be constantly following or trying to hug the poor girl. Damian seemed to have something against Terra and had confided in Dick several times however Dick just took it as Damian being paranoid.

 ***/*/***

Weeks of preparation had almost led to a complete disaster. Deathstroke, with the assistance of Terra had taken down the rest of the Titans, resulting in them, with the exception of Dick, partaking in a ritual to give Brother Blood immortal life as well as elements of each individual Titans power. However with Deathstrokes' betrayal of Terra, ultimately leading to Terra's demise, something that Garfield took extremely hard. The cave in that ultimately followed meant that Dick was unable to search for Deathstroke and whilst he hoped that Terra had taken him out completely, Dick was unsure.

He tried to push away the feelings of doubt and continued the move in to the apartment he now shared with Kori. She still held some guilt over what had happened to Terra and the two of them had discussed in great detail what else they could have done but both knew that Terra was working for Deathstroke long before she came to Titan tower and, at least in the end, Terra was able to help them rather than to continue with her plan. Dick didn't want to mention that Damian had had doubts about her but it wasn't something that would have helped the situation at all.

He also didn't know how Damian was getting on with what had happened. Though it probably wasn't the first time Damian had been a part of anything like this, he didn't seem to be his usual obnoxious self, though Dick had heard that Raven had brought a small puppy back to the tower so that had probably helped to keep Damian quiet for a short period of time. Garfield was only just beginning to heal, though the radio DJ had insisted that no one from the tower would be listening in, Dick did manage to catch the interview and he agreed with what he had said. Terra needed that remembrance, rather than remembering the bad she had done in the world. Dick could see the way that Garfield had matured over the last few years since leaving their old team and whilst he felt remorse for him growing up in this way, he could help to feel proud of him.

 ***/*/***

Of course, peace doesn't last forever. The Titans had been taking on smaller missions during the months that had followed, nothing too strenuous or as hard as what that had faced previously and Kori had taken back up giving demonstrations and training sessions to help keep the team improving.

The whole group had collected outside to begin hand to hand combat when Dick received the message to get in contact with the Watchtower. He gave Kori a look before entering the tower and heading straight for the computer. Giving a few instructions, he waited for the call to connect before looking up and seeing almost the whole of his own team together. He gave a small smile at the sight of Kaldur, Artemis and Barbara before saying quickly

"How are you?" Kaldur nodded before replying

"I wish we could say well but we have a dilemma" Dick leamed back in his chair

"Send me the details" Almost instantly a side screen was filled with information. Dick scanned through, picking up familiar words such as Light and Reach.

"These guys still causing trouble?" He asked almost nonchalantly

"Probably never stop" said Impulse from the back of the group before he suddenly vanished from sight. Dick sighed, remembering the trouble he had been involved in last time he was with the group. He continued to scan through the information until he got to a word that made his blood run cold. His facial expression must have changed as Artemis asked

"What's the matter?" Dick didn't even reply as he ended the call. His eyes still fixated on the words as he scanned the information again and again. Tearing his eyes away, he ran to the outside area, staying in the shadows, he caught Kori's attention. He motioned to her and she began to slip away from the group and met him just inside the tower. She gave him a concerned look before asking quietly

"What's wrong?" He took hand and began to walk with her back to the control room.

"The young justice team has just been in touch with me. They have a situation going on with a group called the Light" Kori nodded

"You've told me this before Dick" He shook his head

"You need to read what they sent me Kori. I don't want the others to know this, not yet" He stopped her by the control panel and watched her as she slowly read what was written on the screen in front of her. She paused for a moment, and Dick could see that she was scanning the same sentence over a few times. She took a quick breath before saying slowly

"We knew there was a chance of this happening" Dick nodded

"So what do we do now?" Kori looked back at the panel, her mind running through the different possibilities of what they could even do.

"I assume your old team want assistance" Dick shrugged, as Kori gave him a look, he quickly answered

"We didn't get a lot of chatting done once I saw this" Kori sighed

"If they do, we show the whole team what we have found out and we decide as a team. We can't lose anyone else" She looked back at the screen again, almost glaring at the name. **Deathstroke.**


End file.
